


How many?

by Talonea



Series: Randoms [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonea/pseuds/Talonea
Summary: Prompts:"You are a murderer, no matter how beloved"+"Eventually, you learn that monsters have nightmares too"+"How many have we murdered?"





	How many?

“He is a monster!”  
You say  
“A murder!”  
But why?  
“He failed us!”  
Did he really?  
“The blood of thousands stain his hands!”  
And what about ours?  
We put a weapon in a child’s hands  
And expected them to defend us  
You scream of their failure  
You yell that it was not an option  
But yet it happened  
And we were the ones who made it possible  
We are all haunted by what happened  
I can only hope   
That eventually you will learn  
That monsters have nightmares too

“You are a murder,  
No matter how beloved”  
And what about you?   
What about us?  
Who all stood still  
And watched that murder  
That child  
Fight for us  
In a war   
That they could never win

You who scream  
Yelling of their faults  
I must ask of you  
To answer one last question  
How many have we murdered,  
By just standing aside?


End file.
